


White Swallow

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back before the horror that was the final season of Oz, kitestringer and I got a wicked idea about a different sort of meeting between Beecher and Keller based on some of the promo shots from that season. We were going to write it together, but it didn’t pan out. So here is my solo effort on that idea. The premise is this--What would have happened if self-hating, guilt-ridden Beecher and on-the-prowl Keller had met at the bar where Keller liked to pick up “certain young men.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the dirtiest, nastiest, most graphic story I have ever written. And those who’ve read my Oz stories know that’s saying a lot. Consider this your warning.

### White Swallow

Pairing: Beecher/Keller AU

 

Kink Prompt: Lots and lots of foreplay (Much touching!)

 

Rating: SFU for Seriously Fucked Up

Dedicated to kitestringer because not only is she one kick-ass chick but this story never would have happened without her influence and dirty, dirty mind. Plus, you guys really should encourage her to *try* and write the sequel from Beecher’s POV

Thanks to rileyc for the quick read through/beta. And to svmadelyn and seperis for cooking up this challenge.

*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~

**White Swallow**

 

I scan the crowd as I enter the White Swallow looking for an easy pickup. It's Saturday night and I'm horny. Of course I'm horny most nights so that's neither here nor there. The place is buzzing with activity, men of all ages are cruising, looking for love or just a good fuck to get them through the night. It's no different from any other gay bar on the strip, but I find myself drawn back here time and again. Who knew I was a loyal kind of guy.

 

As I make my way through the crowd and pulsing music, I can feel hungry eyes sizing me up, liking what they see- chiseled chest, flat stomach, slim waist and perfect ass. I've got it all and more. I walk the walk, a confident strut that says, you can look but you can't touch.

 

Unless I want you to.

 

I'm scanning the crowd again, looking for something, someone to catch my eye. It's all about instinct and an instant connection. If I don't feel it, I get up and get out and come back to play another day. But usually, someone will catch my eye or more truthfully catch my dick. That baby can hone in on an easy mark at twenty paces. And it's never wrong.

 

But so far tonight, the dick ain't pinging. I'm just about to give it up and head home to do a little X, when I see him sitting at the bar. Oh yeah, this one has some promise. The blood is rushing to my cock and I swear to Christ, I can hear bells and whistles saying this guy, he's the one. He's older than I usually go for but the wild innocence he wears molds to him just as well as those tight jeans he's sporting. He runs his hand through his blond hair as he takes another swig of his drink. That's against my norm as well. I can't remember the last time I fucked a blond. But I can smell the need coming off this cocksucker stronger than the bourbon in his glass. Oh yeah, he needs what I've got even more than I need to give it to him.

 

But he's gonna take a little more finesse than one of my usual college boys. I'm gonna have to play him just right and the challenge of that's got my cock leaking already. 'Cause, he might not know it yet, but before the night is through, my dick is gonna be balls deep in his ass.

 

I slide up next to him at the bar and order a beer, domestic. He's lighting up a smoke as I wait. I watch him inhale around the cigarette and my cock starts twitching again. Fuck, if he sucks a cigarette that perfect, I can only imagine what those lips are gonna feel like wrapped around my dick as I'm fucking his mouth, fast and deep, nearly choking him as my huge, hard cock slides deeper and deeper down his throat.

 

But I'm getting ahead of myself, so I smile at him. The one I use on my more affluent marks 'cause this one has money- I can smell that on him too. 'Course it could just be the expensive cologne, Rolex watch, or beaten down brown leather bomber jacket that he paid way too much money for just 'cause he liked its road worn look. "Hey man, can I bum one of those?" I ask, eyeing his cigarettes.

 

"Sure," he says with a little smile of his own.

 

I pat my shirt and pants feeling for a lighter or matches. "Fuck, I."

 

He's got his lighter out and lit before I finish my sentence.

 

"Thanks," I say after a nice long drag on the cigarette. I smile again. "So much for trying to quit."

 

He takes another swig of his drink. "You trying to make me feel guilty?" he asks, the alcohol making him bold.

 

"Nah," I say, edging in close. "I don't need anybody's help being baaaad." I drawl out the word "bad" and wink at him.

 

He snorts a laugh at me. "Well let me know if you need another- just think of me as your friendly neighborhood enabler."

 

Holy fuck, he's flirting with me. This might be easier than I thought. This poor fuck has no idea who he's dealing with. I chuckle and take another drag on my cigarette. "I'll keep that in mind. And you be sure and let me know if you need any help being _bad. _

 

He raises his glass, and says, "Here's to being bad." His eyes go dark and he guzzles the rest of his drink and motions to the bartender. This one's obviously got some secrets of his own. That makes me want him even more.

 

"Another," he says to the bartender, tapping the rim of his glass. "And one for my friend here as well."

 

The bartender looks at me to see what I want. "What he's having."

 

When our drinks arrive, the blond picks his up and clinks it with mine. "Salud." He smiles at me and shakes his head.

 

"What?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink.

 

He looks up and meets my eyes with his. "I was going to ask you if you come here often and then realized that was a pick up line, not to mention pretty damn lame to boot."

 

I lean into him, my mouth near his ear. I exhale against his neck and watch him shudder. "Did you want to pick me up?"

 

He turns his head so his mouth is right next to mine. "Maybe. I'm not very good at this."

 

I lean back and scan my eyes up and down his body. I lick my lips and slide my hand up his thigh, letting my fingers flutter across his crotch. "That's ok. I'm a real good teacher."

 

He downs the rest of his drink and meets my eyes. "I can see that. You want to get out of here and go some place.uhhh," he stops mid-sentence as I massage the palm of my hand against his groin.

 

"Private? Oh yeah, baby, I know just the place." I stand up, my hand still on his crotch. "And don't worry, it's real close," I whisper, nipping his earlobe.

 

He follows me down the back hallway. I turn my head and see him looking at my ass. Boy is he in for a rude awakening. We come to a locked door at the end. On the other side is a party room they're renovating. I know this because I've got a buddy doing the construction. Well that's not entirely true, I got a buddy running a scam on the contractor doing the construction. But that room is perfect for what I have in mind.

 

I grab his arm and pull him to me. I place my hands on his shoulders and smash him against the door. My mouth is on his. Hard. Insistent.

 

Instinctively, he parts his lips wide and I thrust my tongue inside his warm, wet mouth. He tastes of cigarettes, bourbon, and desperation. It's a fucking potent cocktail. His tongue is halfway down my throat like he's trying to eat me alive. He's a damn good kisser and I can't remember anything, anyone tasting quite so good.

 

I press into him so that my body crushes him against the door. He can't move, not that he wants to. I take my hand and snake it between our bodies. I flatten my palm across his groin, I can feel his cock, hot and hard through the tight denim. He arches his hips forward into my hand. I rub my hand in slow, small circles and even though we're still kissing, I can hear him mewing- making this sweet little keening noise from deep in his throat.

 

Christ, I can't help but wonder when was the last time this guy was fucked. I mean I know I'm good. I'm fucking great, but for him to be this hard, this frantic this fast, says to me that it's been a while since this guy has gotten some. But that's about to change. And I gotta thank whoever or whatever sent this prick out tonight because this is shaping up to be the fuck of the century.

 

I break the kiss and he moans at the loss. Fucking moans as he pulls my mouth back to his, sucking my tongue back into his mouth. He's chewing on my lips and grabbing my ass to press me closer to him.

 

And I keep rubbing his cock through his pants and I feel his body tense and release in time with the movements of my hand. I take my hand away because I fear he might come just from that. I look him in the eye and place my hand against his cock once more, this time not moving. "You want me to take care of this," I say with a non too gentle squeeze.

 

He casts his hips forward once more and groans out the word, "Yeeeees."

 

I move my mouth to his ear and whisper, "Then give me your credit card."

 

He stiffens and pushes his arms against me, trying to get away. "You want me to pay?"

 

I smile at him, my most menacing, and lick his neck while using my weight to make sure he's not going anywhere. "Believe me baby, you're gonna pay," I say rubbing my hard dick against his thigh. "But I ain't looking for money. I want to use the credit card to pop open the lock on this door."

 

He looks down, embarrassed.

 

I don't want to lose the moment so I lean in and whisper seductively, "But hey, if you want to do it right here in the hall, I'm up for that too."

 

That gets him back in the game. I'm not sure it's my words or my hot breath on his skin, but he reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out his wallet and hands me a credit card. I take it from him and pop the lock like the expert I am.

 

It's pitch black as we enter except for the light from the hall. I motion to a small workbench in the far corner that has a safety lantern sitting on top of it. He nods his head and walks over to turn the light on. I shut and lock the door behind me. I shove a large piece of scaffolding in front of the door and he jumps in surprise at the noise. "Don't want anybody walking in," I say. Don't want you getting out, I think.

 

He nods again but it looks like he might be having second thoughts, so I walk over to him and wrap my arm around his neck, pulling his head to mine. I'm kissing him again, and he throws off those apprehensions right along with his leather jacket.

 

There are mirrors on three of the four walls so the light is reflecting throughout the room giving it an almost romantic hue. I'd laugh at the absurdity of that if I didn't think it would freak him out. His hands are under my shirt now digging into the muscular flesh of my back like he's trying to burrow inside my skin.

 

I'm pushing him back, my hands now at his waist. There's some sort of construction table about midway into the room. I push on the tabletop with my hands to make sure the wood is solid before I hoist him onto it. He immediately wraps his legs around me, his hands are still under my shirt, massaging my back. His mouth hasn't left mine and now his entire body is wrapped tight around me.

 

I pull out his shirt and run my hands up his back as well and he squeezes me even tighter. Our cocks are rubbing against each other and if I don't do something this is going to be over way to fucking fast. I pull my mouth away and whisper in his ear, "Slow down, baby. We've got time."

 

He's breathing heavily, and I can feel his heart pounding against my own chest right before he releases me. "Ok," he pants as he sits and waits for me to make the next move. His legs are now dangling on either side of me and he's holding on to the edge of the table so damn tight his knuckles are white and his forearm veins look like they might burst out of his skin at any minute. I can't remember the last time I just wanted to take the time to strip the person I was about to fuck. But there's something striking about him that I just can't put my finger on.

 

So I put my fingers on him instead. I pull his shirt off and admire the view. The low light in the room seems to illuminate the planes of his chest. His hair is wild now, his face flushed with desire. His lips are swollen and wet and his tongue keeps darting out, taunting me. I step forward and pull his groin against me once more. I suck that tongue in my mouth biting down on it almost hard enough to draw blood as my hands slip inside the back of his pants.

 

"Fuck," he says pulling his mouth away to look into my eyes. I stare at him and he shudders at what he sees before pulling my mouth back to his. He wastes no time biting my lower lip until it does bleed and then wipes away the blood with that wicked tongue of his. This one may not be as innocent as I thought or else he's really quick learner.

 

I move forward and slip my hands to the front of his pants. I unbutton and unzip him in quick succession and the relief that washes across his face as his erect cock springs forth makes my own still-trapped cock ache even more. "Lean back, baby," I say as I take off first his shoes and socks, making sure to run my hands up the inside of his legs. He's moaning again and I can't believe how fucking hot that makes me. I mean, I always have them moaning and begging, but there's something in the timber of his voice that makes it that much better.

 

I slowly run my hands up the length of his jeans, gripping and releasing his thighs as he looks down at me. "Tell me what you want."

 

You can tell he's getting frustrated with my teasing as he looks down at me, pouting. "Take off my goddamn pants. Please," he begs.

 

"Well...." I drag it out. "Seeing you're such a polite boy, you got it," I say, stripping down his jeans and then his boxers. I stand back once more and just admire the view. He's got a great body, lean muscle and a long full cock that's leaking and coiled against his stomach. I look up and down him and you can tell he's not used to the attention. Even in this light, I can see the blush rise up his body. I move closer and kiss him, almost tenderly before stepping back to just watch once more. "Touch yourself, baby," I tell him. "Let me see you stroke your cock."

 

He looks at me again like he's embarrassed before reaching down and taking that thick cock in his hand just like I asked him to. His willingness to do what I want has got me so hot. I can't wait to see how far I can push it.

 

"Oh yeah, that's it," I say, watching him as he slides his hand up and down his dick. He closes his eyes and his breathing catches and breaks as his hand moves quicker along his shaft. I step closer. "Look at me," I say, my own voice tight with desire. He opens his eyes and meets my gaze. His blue eyes are dilated black and I can see my own reflection in them. He is almost to the point of no return and it's really too early in the game for that so I reach out and slide his hand off his cock.

 

He arches toward my hand and I shake my head no. "Not yet, baby. Not yet. You stay just like that while I get more comfortable."

 

He licks his lips and nods as I pull my blue thermal shirt out of my jeans. I turn around so I'm facing away from him as I step out of my boots and socks, making sure to stick my ass out so that it's on perfect display. I grab my shirt and pull it over my head before turning back around. I meet his eyes as I unbutton and unzip my jeans. Sliding my hand inside, I take hold of my hard cock and begin stroking it.

 

His breathing becomes erratic as I slide my jeans down my hips revealing that I'm not wearing any underwear. Still stroking my cock, I step out of my pants and smirk at him. "You like what you see?" I ask as he hops down off the table and steps toward me.

 

Nodding yes, he grabs my waist and pulls me against him. He rubs our dicks together before stepping back and staring into my eyes. He drops to his knees in abject worship without a word of encouragement from me.

 

Damn, I like that in a man.

 

He slides his mouth down the length of my cock and then closes his lips around it. And I was right, oh God was I right, this man's mouth was made for sucking cock. He looks up at me as his tongue starts doing this dance around my dick like some freak show contortionist. Sweet Jesus, I think that goddamn tongue may be fucking alive. He's cupping my ass now, taking me further into his mouth so that I'm bumping into the back of his throat. Most guys would back off at the point, but not this one, he just sucks me in deeper.

 

I grab his head, anchoring my fingers in his hair and begin fucking his mouth and he just opens his mouth wider and fucking takes it. All the time that tongue of his is moving, tickling along the bottom of my cock like a slithering fucking snake and it's too much. Way too much. I pull his head away from my cock with such force that he falls back on his ass.

 

He looks at me in shock as I reach down and pull him up against me. "Sorry," I say kissing him fast and hard. "You are just too damn good at that, baby. No one's nearly gotten me off quite that fast."

 

He smiles at me then like he's proud of himself.

 

When we first walked into the room, I noticed the duct tape and rope hanging on a small peg board on the side of the workbench. Gotta love tools of the trade, it makes things so much easier. I've got him so revved up by now, it's time to let the games begin. I grab his ass and rub my body against his. He moans at the contact, his body sweat-slick and tight with need.

 

Grabbing my shoulders hard, he turns me to the side as a halo of light hits my Christ tattoo. He's not the first fucker to be fascinated by that tat. In fact, that baby has hooked quite a few men and a whole lotta of women. He runs first his fingers and then that unholy tongue across its lines. Fuck, now he's biting and sucking the head of Jesus. That's a new one on me.

 

I pull his mouth to mine, taking his tongue deep inside. I break the kiss and run my tongue down his neck before baring my teeth and biting his shoulder hard. He moans again, low and loud. As much as I love that sound, he may end up being too much of a screamer to risk it. We'll have to wait and see.

 

I push him back toward the far wall that's covered with mirrors. I lean in and kiss him, this time slow and long, like a lover. He's quivering against me. I thread my fingers through his hair and yank his head back so he's forced to meet my eyes. The contrast of the sweet kiss and the rough pull has his cock leaking even more. I can't remember ever having a more responsive fuck. This one is going to be so much fun to play with.

 

"Do you trust me?" I ask, looking directly at him. He meets my gaze with his lust glazed eyes and nods his head yes. I reach over and pick up the rope and begin unwinding it. "Do you trust me?" I ask again.

 

"Yes," he says once before kissing me quick and rough, sealing the deal. Knowing what I want even before I ask, he reaches up and grabs hold of the pipe that runs the length of the wall above our heads. "Yes," he says once more, sliding his hands wide across the length of the pipe. "Do it."

 

I pull the rope taut around his hands securing first one and then the other. I stand back and admire my handy work. His arms are spread wide above him, the rope twisted around the pipe in between them. Every muscle, every vein of his arms stands erect as he squeezes the pipe harder and harder. With his arms like that and his head hung low, he looks like the Jesus on my tattoo. I stroke my dick to toast that irony. Well he is my sacrifice, I think as I move closer.

 

He looks up and meets my gaze. His blue eyes are drunk with desire and they're pleading with me. Pleading, but not to get away or get untied, but to get off. I smile at him, my most feral, and whisper against his ear, "I've got you where I want you now."

 

He shudders and cants his hips toward me in blatant need. I laugh as I run my hand down his chest, his belly until it hovers right above his cock.

 

I turn my hand palm side up and let the back of my fingers whisper across his cock. He swings his lower body forward trying to make contact with my hand. I grab hold of his hair and pull his head to one side exposing his strong neck. I sink my teeth into the tender flesh where his neck meets his shoulder. He gasps and his cock twitches as I worry the spot with my tongue. Sliding my mouth up to his ear, I say, "I'm in charge. I'll touch your cock when I'm damn good and ready. Understood?"

 

He closes his eyes and nods his head yes.

 

"Good boy," I say, rewarding him with a rub of my cock against his own. I bring my hand to his face, rub my thumb across his wet swollen lips. "Suck my fingers," I tell him.

 

He opens his mouth to my waiting hand. I slide three fingers inside and he runs his tongue around them like he did with my cock. The wet suction of his mouth and the slight chewing of his teeth on my fingers is going straight to my dick, so I pull my fingers out. Sliding one hand up his thigh until it's cupping his balls, I let the spit-slick digits of my other scrape across his perineum before pressing my middle finger against and into his anus. I slide in a second finger fast as he gasps and bucks forward.

 

"Fuck," he says, his voice rough with need. His head slumps against my shoulder as I work my fingers deeper.

 

I lick his jaw before dropping to my knees in front of him. I twist my fingers deep inside his ass until they are pressed against his prostate. I flutter them and chuckle as his cock twitches in time. His breathing is ragged and his body is racked so tight that I'm afraid he might break the pipe above him. I'm feeling benevolent, so I still my fingers inside him, and use my other hand to grasp his cock.

 

"Thank you," he says with a hiss through his nose as my tongue darts out to touch the tip of his cock.

 

My benevolence gives way to a blinding rush of power. I can't help but tease him. I take his cock deep into my mouth and then release it suddenly. I look at him and grin wide. "You like my fingers inside you, fucking you?" I ask but he doesn't answer. I twist my fingers sharply, pressing on his prostate. "Answer me."

 

"Yes." He shudders as I add a third finger.

 

I nuzzle his inner thigh, sucking on the tender flesh, hard enough to bruise. "Yes, what?"

 

He's pouting at me. He's frustrated, but he's still in the game. "Yes I like your fingers inside me."

 

I cock my head to the side and smile. "Inside you doing what?"

 

He releases a heavy breath through his mouth and locks his eyes with my own. I've seen that look before. Many times. It's the look of a man resolved to do whatever he has to do to get off. It's a fanfuckingtastic look on him. "Fucking me," he pants and squeezes his ass tight around my fingers. " I like your fingers inside me fucking me. Please."

 

Oh yeah, he's mine now. "What else would you like?"

 

"You sucking my cock."

 

"Tell me what you want," I say as I blow cool breath on his huge hard cock and laugh as he struggles against his bonds, wanting his dick in my mouth.

 

"Both, your fingers fucking my ass and your mouth on my cock,"

 

"You got it, you greedy little slut," I say as I take his cock deep in my mouth. I don't even give him the chance to object to me calling him names as I work my fingers and my mouth in tandem. He's swaying back and forth, thrusting his cock into my mouth and my fingers into his ass. After all the teasing, it doesn't take long until he's shooting down my throat. He groans and thrashes until he's spent.

 

Christ, as much as I'm gonna miss it, I've got to shut this cocksucker up. He's making way too much noise. Needy little bitch. He's breathing hard as I stand up and press my mouth to his. He shudders as the first taste of himself on my tongue hits his taste buds. "That was wild," I say as I bend down to pick up my coat. "But things are about to get wilder." I pull my knife out of the pocket and grab the duct tape off the work bench.

 

As I flip open the switchblade and hold it in front of his face, I see real terror flicker in his eyes. I lick his face, his stubble rough against my tongue. "Don't worry, baby, we're not nearly done." I bite the corner of the duct tape and unravel a six inch strip. Slicing the tape with the knife, my eyes never leave his. My dick is throbbing. I can't decide if it's the first smell of fear in the air or the fact that this bitch was made for fucking. Probably both.

 

Leaning forward, I use my weight to press his body hard against the mirror behind him. I kiss him rough and deep, smashing his teeth against his lips. I pull back and secure the tape across his mouth. I run my hand down his stomach to his spent cock. "I love hearing you beg, baby, but I can't have you getting us discovered." I rub my hard cock against his thigh. It leaves a wet trail. "At least not before I've gotten mine." Pressing my mouth against the duct tape sealing his, I grind myself against his sensitive cock. I can feel his tongue trying to push free of the tape and into my mouth.

 

I have to pull away or I'm gonna come without ever getting my crack at his ass. I pick up the roll of tape again and cut off three long strips with the knife before tossing it and the tape to the ground. Unhooking his arms from the pipe, I quickly spin him around. I throw him across the table and press his face into the rough wood. Hard. "You like it when I'm rough, don't you baby?" I say as I gather his hands behind his back. Once I've got them secured with the duct tape, I slap his ass and spread his legs wide. I tape both of his ankles to the legs of the table. He lifts his head and meets my reflection in the mirror.

 

Again, I'm struck by the desperation that's staring back at me. He's totally at my mercy and that's exactly where he wants to be. Normally, that'd piss me off, but tonight it just makes my dick that much harder. I stare right back at him and spit on my fingers before thrusting them back inside his ass. I scissor them wide, twisting and turning them against his prostate to stretch him. "Yeah, when was the last time this tight little ass of yours had to take what I'm gonna give you now?"

 

He moans into his gag, defeated as my fingers press and scrape against his prostate. He's already hard again. "You can't wait can you? You need my dick so bad. You need it pounding into your ass so hard and so deep, don't you?" I slap his ass again before massaging his balls. I keep talking as his dick twitches every time I say something nasty to him. "I know you do. Show me, Tinkerbell. Shove this sweet ass of yours back against my fingers like the slut you are."

 

And he does. _He does. _ He even tries to spread his legs even wider, surrendering to my every whim.

 

"That's it, work that ass on my fingers," I say, crouching down to grab the packet of lube and condoms from my jacket. "You ready now?" I ask as I roll the condom onto my cock. "I know you want it bareback, baby. You want me to spray your insides with my come. You want me to shoot so far and so deep inside you, you can taste me on your tongue." I meet his eyes in the mirror as I pluck my finger against his prostate. "But I just can't. You see, I believe in _safe _ sex," I say with a wink. Less DNA evidence, I think.

 

When I pull my fingers out quickly, he gasps at the loss against his gag. "Don't worry, I'm gonna give you what you need," I say, slathering my dick with lube. I line up my cock, and ram my way inside in one powerful thrust. Fuck, his ass it so hot and tight. It's gripping my cock and I have to stop and wait. I slap his ass once more. "You feel that, baby? That's my dick inside you."

 

He arches his ass back into me, twisting his hips to seat me even deeper inside him. I grab his hips, digging my fingers deep into his flesh to still him. "I told you, I was in charge." I pull out almost all the way and make him wait, my thumbs sweeping back and forth across his hip bones.

 

I meet his reflection in the mirror and wait until he lays his head down against table, acknowledging that I am the one in charge. I take one hand off his hips and rip the duct tape off his mouth as I viciously thrust back inside, hard. I slide my thumb into his mouth, not giving him the chance to say anything. "Suck on this," I tell him as I begin to pound his ass in earnest. "Now you can move. Show me how much you want this."

 

He nods and pushes his ass back against my dick. His cock is caught against the rough end of the work table. With every thrust forward, it scrapes along the edge. It's got to be painful, but he's still meeting me thrust for thrust. I lean forward and nip his shoulder. "You're gonna come again," I say, not a question. A command. "You're gonna come just from my cock in your ass. Come on, do it. Do it."

 

He groans around my thumb as his cock shoots its load all over his chest and chin. His ass clenches around my dick and I can't hold back any longer. I thrust hard and explode deep inside him. The intensity of my orgasm surprises me. I'm shocked my come didn't blast through the end of the condom, it was so strong. I drape myself across his back as I catch my breath. "You've got one sweet ass, baby," I say as I slip out of him.

 

I cut him loose and flip him around. He slumps to the floor as I toss him a roll of paper towels. There's a weariness to him now like he's coming down off the best high of his life. Which lets face it, he is.

 

He's looking at me like he wants to say something but stops himself. It's a look I've seen before. He got what he wanted and now he feels guilty for wanting it. The poor bastard.

 

He swallows hard and looks down before meeting my eyes. He opens his mouth to speak and I cup my palm across it and shake my head no. "There's no need for conversation."

 

He just nods and starts getting dressed.

 

I follow suit before hanging the rope and the tape back where I found them. I pick up my knife and slide it into my pocket. He stands up and I grab hold of his shoulders and pull him against me, kissing him hard. "Don't worry, baby, you know where to find me now," I say, pressing my hand against his dick.

 

He laughs, it's a hollow, desperate sound. "I won't be back," he says with no conviction.

 

"If you say so." I just smirk as I watch him walk away. I'm not much for repeat business. I'm usually bored before the night is through. But this one. This one...I can't wait for him to come back for more. And trust me, he'll be back.

 

Soon.

—FIN—

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Taste is Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90063) by [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick)




End file.
